The Phoenix of SummerRise
by SMANGO95
Summary: The story of a student from another academy in the world of Remnant. The Academy of SummerRise is attacked and one student escapes to Beacon. See how his future unfolds and learn what he was forced to leave behind at SummerRise and what he'll do to get it back.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Chapter 1 - Prologue -SummerRise Falls**

The flames burned around the fortress, orders coming from all directions both sides waging war on each other through the smoke, dust explosions illuminating the night sky. The moon was shining down on a scene of chaos. There were flashes of every colour, illuminating the buildings every few seconds, red flashes from burn were always accompanied by a scream.  
"Char! What do we do?" a figure asked into his ear piece running up the steps inside the tower seeing the battle rage around him outside through the stained glass windows. His dark hair hung down over his face, which was obscured by a woolen skull mask. "Sir answer me!"  
Looking up he saw a group ahead of him. The figure began to glow, channeling his aura he sent a wall of darkness crashing into them sending them flying many over the barrier of the stairs, speeding up he slammed into the last three soldiers who had been running ahead of him. Seeing their silhouettes fall over the barrier he knew they wouldn't survive the fall.  
Bursting through the door at the top of the stairs the figure saw the grey haired individual his traditional suit replaced by an outfit for a battle, he looked tired and week standing at an opening in the wall but proud and strong at the same time. He was coordinating three attacks simultaneously while firing the fortress cannons and sending blasts from his tower.  
"It's about time you got here Phoenix! I've seen what they're using on us and I'm afraid we will lose-"  
"You can't mean that!"  
"Yes I do!" the man named Char stated solemnly.  
"I need you to live Phoenix. I'm sorry but only you will escape this way it could have been you and one more but I didn't have time to contact her before they captured her. She is still alive Phoenix but for now you must do what I ask you to. Go to Beacon find Ozpin you've seen him before, grey hair always drinking from a mug. Tell him "Char is gone. SummerRise has fallen." He will take care of you, continue learning please Phoenix and avenge all of us. We will keep fighting to give you time."

"But sir-"

"No Phoenix, just go now you have to. For the sake of everyone still alive you have to make it to Beacon."

Throwing open the window he yelled at him to leave again as the fortress shook again the intensity of the enemy's attack increasing. Looking at the sea below the tower past the cliff Phoenix ran past his leader and jumped out the window beginning his free fall down.

**A/N : Alright there's your introduction to my story. First fanfic I've written so feel free to tear it to shreds. I know it's short but it's just the introduction. **

**Please leave any comments, questions you have I'll answer any questions as long as they don't go near spoilers****.**

** Any and all feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dark Cloak

**Chapter 2 - The Dark Cloak**

"Come on Weiss it's almost Christmas and we're on our break. Plus I'm cold standing here." the girl with the black hair fading to red tips begged the older girl.  
"No! Ruby I won't go to town until I'm completely prepared, and you chose to wear your combat skirt in the cold without anything else to keep your legs warm." Weiss said her white hair almost camouflaged against the snow.  
"But Yang and Blake are already there. Can we please go see the town's decorations already!?"  
"They aren't there, Ruby. Blake messaged me two minutes ago saying they forgot something and asked me to stall so we could get the shuttle down to the town together," Weiss announced to Ruby who stopped bouncing around the place for a change.

"...oh. Okies! Lets head to the fountain and wait there. It's near enough the main steps that we won't have to wait outside if you get cold." Ruby said and began walking back to the academy's entrance.  
"Eh... Ruby. Can you come here for a second?" Weiss asked a hint of nerves in her voice.  
"Ok," Ruby oblivious to what was bothering Weiss. "Hey what you looking at Weiss?" Following Weiss's line of sight Ruby saw what she was staring at.  
A figure in a jet black cloak was walking up the path to Beacon.  
"Do you know them Weiss?" Ruby asked getting nervous herself. The fact that she couldn't tell the figure's gender, height, weight or even see their face because of the cloak wrapped around their body didn't help her nerves. The thing that worried Ruby most was the mask the person was wearing. It looked like a wool mask with a skull printed on it but it wasn't a human skull, it was animal with the teeth and fangs tinged red.

"I don't know them. Now get behind me and load Crescent Rose and send a message to Professor Ozpin informing him that there is an intruder on campus." Weiss ordered pushing Ruby back towards the main entrance.  
"Intruder, stop where you are right now and do not come any closer. You are on private grounds. If you come any closer I will be required to attack you." Weiss shouted over the wind sounding braver than she felt.  
The figure stumbled to one knee but rose to its feet quickly and kept advancing. With no further warning Weiss drew her saber back and using a glyph launched herself at the figure. Speeding towards she swung aiming to injure the figures shoulder and incapacitate them. After landing Weiss turned and noticed the figure was still moving apparently unfazed.  
"I missed?" Weiss whispered to herself seeing Ozpin appear on the steps behind Ruby.  
Ruby now charged at the figure using her semblance to leave a trail of rose petals behind her. Closing the gap quickly she swung her scythe at the figure only finding air.  
Looking up she saw he'd gone backwards to avoid the strike but had put himself in between her and Weiss at equal distance.  
Weiss raised her hand casting a glyph holding the figure in place and both her and Ruby charged Weiss aiming for legs, Ruby the chest.  
Before they struck the Figure broke the glyph and back flipped, their legs raising above Weiss's saber and lowering their chest below the blade of the scythe.  
Both girls now charged the figure attempting to land a hit but the figure dodged each attempt but did not strike back. As ruby switched her scythe into its shotgun form the figure thrust both of their hands onto the ground their aura flaring around them as they sent out an aura shock wave that threw both girls on their backs. Ruby's shotgun fired as they hit the ground catching the figure in the head but they were physically protected by their aura. The mask was ripped nearly off his head however exposing his face to the cold. Aura still glowing the boy channeled a blast beneath himself launching himself onto the front steps in front of Ozpin. Landing on one knee as Yang and Blake ran out of the entrance to discover the source of fighting to see the boy speak to Ozpin. Ozpin listened to the figure and felt his face drain of all colour in response to the statement; "Char is gone. SummerRise has fallen."

**A/N Sorry it is still short but it's only the set up so far. I have longer chapters already written.**

**Reviews and any feedback welcome. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Explanations Part 1

**Chapter 3 - Explanations Part 1.**

**Team Ruby POV**

"Inside now. To the infirmary if you're hurt, if not follow me."  
Phoenix refusing to admit any injuries he may have had began following Ozpin. He pulled down his hood as they entered the main atrium. Team RWBY watched as he and Ozpin made their way up the stairs towards Ozpin's study.

"Well, who the fuck was that and why were you attacking him Weiss?" Yang yelled at the white haired girl her aura of flames growing around her.

"Yang calm down." Blake said quietly while putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling Yang back slightly. Blake then leaned forward and whispered in Yang's ear ; "You're scaring Ruby," before continuing for everyone to hear; "I'm sure Weiss had a perfectly fine reason for attacking the person." Blake asked implying the question of "Why" to the heiress.

"He wasn't a student. I could see that much. So I gave a warning and he ignored it so I attacked." Weiss explained feebly her voice getting quieter with each word.

"That is the least satisfactory reason I've ever heard for attacking a stranger! Did you notice the only offensive move he made was when Ruby went to shoot him! And he did that to end the fight without harming either of you! And he immediately leapt away. He never even drew a weapon on you!" Yang yelled her eyes slowing turning red, always a bad sign which typically only happened when someone touched her hair, talked about her chest or hurt Ruby.

"Ok. I was quick to judge but he looked suspicious to me and Ruby." Weiss explained backtracking.  
"He really did Yang. Well he looked out of place at least, slightly drunk when he stumbled but really he just looked out of place." Ruby interjected, every word causing Yang's eyes to go back to normal.

"Ok. In that case lets go listen to him and Ozpin and find out what that guy is even here about," Yang announced, completely back to normal.

"What could he tell Ozpin to be make that him that pale?" Blake wondered.

"Let's go!" Ruby stated full of enthusiasm again.  
All four members of team RWBY gave chase to the two figures who had headed towards Ozpin's office.

**A/N Sorry it is still short. ****Reviews and any feedback welcome. Thank you. Ask any questions you have aswell.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Explanations Part 2

**Chapter 4 - Explanations Part 2.**

**Phoenix POV**

They both climbed the stairs in silence Ozpin occasionally drinking from his mug. "Sir, where are-" "No talking until we are in my office. I don't need students hearing anything they shouldn't and asking teachers questions...yet. You're lucky you have shown up during Christmas break there is less students here." Ozpin informed Phoenix cutting off his question.

"Yet...Very well, sir."  
"Also I want you out of sight. No offence but your appearance may alarm some people teachers or students." Ozpin said looking and Phoenix's cloak with a small smile.

Looking at his cloak and some of his clothes Phoenix understood what he meant. He was in a distinguished academy and he was dressed in very tattered clothes, which had dried blood caked, into it from travelling. "Understood, sir." Phoenix said a smile appearing on his face aswell.

Phoenix heard a noise behind him and cast his eyes around to the noise making it look like he was staring at the rest of Beacon. He saw the four girls from the entrance jogging up the stairs behind him and Ozpin trying to stay as quiet as they could.

"Here we are", Ozpin announced at a very ordinary looking door, pulling out his keys and unlocking it. "After you."

"A man of humble tastes," Phoenix stated in response to the door. Walking through the door though changed his opinion as he entered a two storey office that stretched the length of the corridor. Phoenix guessed this was where Ozpin resided aswell as worked. "But a man of deceiving appearances."

"True. It is slightly more extravagant than the door indicates but you'll find it's actually quite simple. The ground floor consists of all the texts I have ever received, any that don't fit are sent to a second study space elsewhere in the academy for my private viewing. Upstairs is my residence; a bedroom, bathroom and a kitchen. And then there is my office which is the central piece of the two floors. But again yes the door is deceiving." Ozpin admitted.

"Alright now first things first if SummerRise has truly been lost how did you survive?" Ozpin asked his whole demeanour becoming more serious as his stood in front of his desk.

" Char ordered me to leave before the end to bring the message I have to you personally." Phoenix replied his anger at being forced to leave the battle obvious in his voice.

Ozpin noted the anger and responded with two words designed to provoke the boy or give him a better idea of his character; "Why you?"

Phoenix paused looked at Ozpin and smiled a very sad smile. "He knew I could escape."  
Ozpin immediately understood he wouldn't get anymore information out of the concerning his escape until he was willing to divulge it himself. Choosing not to press the matter of escape he turned to SummerRise's demise. "SummerRise is the second largest Hunter and Huntress training academy how could it simply be gone? The teachers and students are as good as Beacon if not better. How could you be beat?" Ozpin inquired now very interested in the survivor's knowledge.

"Char had admitted this to me in confidence only once. While you say the academies were the same in quality and that SummerRise lacked quantity he said Beacon was the standard that he held SummerRise to and to reach the level Beacon was ten years ago would take at least another five years and he admitted it would take a lot longer to make SummerRise equal to what you have made Beacon in your ten years in charge. But that being said the attack was organised. It started in the middle of the night so many people were groggy when roused by the alarm and weren't prepared for the scale of the attack. There were hundreds of creatures of Grimm being used with foot soldiers and an aerial attack with gunships. And lastly they set a KaiChu on the Academy. It laid waste to buildings and people." Ozpin watched the anger take hold of the boy in front of him and realised what he had gone through as the boy started shouting at him. "You want to know why I'm here! I watched my friends burn. I saw my team captured. I saw the KaiChu destroy my home! My friends are dead, my only family was at that academy and I was ordered to leave and come here by the man I considered to be my father! I gave you the message. Are you satisfied Ozpin?"  
Pausing to catch his breath and compose himself Phoenix added one last thing; "There was too many soldiers for that to be a one off attack. It was an example. A war is coming Ozpin. But they were dealt blows by my family. We didn't go down easily. It'll be a year before they have the numbers to come here but they're coming you and I both know that."

Ozpin walked up to Phoenix. "I had no idea what you had seen. My boy I am truly sorry for how I treated you. I should have been kinder." He placed his hands on the boys shoulders.

"Sir. You have nothing to apologise for. I am simply a trespasser who delivered a message that secured his survival. But I do have a request. More an order for me from Char." Phoenix replied taking the headmaster's arms from his shoulders.  
"Request away." Ozpin replied hoping mend any bridges he had damaged with his earlier behaviour.  
"Char requested that I continue my studies. Would it be acceptable for me to attend Beacon and fulfil that request and become a Hunter?" Phoenix posed the request expecting any sort of refusal.  
Ozpin slightly taken aback remained silent for a moment.  
"Of course you may but I do have one problem as you know we operate in teams of four and as the year has started all the teams have been assigned. I suppose I could give you your own dorm and check with some potential candidates who were denied due to numbers but it would be the end of the term before anyone joined you." Ozpin said thinking back to the Faunus Sun that team RWBY had encountered recently and was now residing in a guest room at their request. "Also you wouldn't have to go through initiation as you already have for SummerRise but the candidates would so at least a week of the next term before you have any teammates."

"I'm happy as long as I am able to finish my studies. But I do not wish to be assigned another team. I've had one team taken away from me. I won't risk it with another." Phoenix said the joy at being accepted noticeable in his voice.

"Here's the key to your dorm, it's built into the scroll, I'm sure you'll find it easily. And i understand your request for no team so you will be left on your own.",Ozpin said taking a scroll from a shelf and tossing it to Phoenix who caught it between two fingers and pocketed it.  
"Thank you again sir."

"Two last things I'm afraid." Ozpin added before Phoenix could turn and leave. "Firstly You said KaiChu didn't you?" He asked nervously.  
"Yes. And it was still green so it was a young one. They're bigger than the stories say." Phoenix replied the memory causing his eyes to losing the glint they'd had a moment ago.  
"Ok. Thank you... And don't mention SummerRise unless you trust the person completely. You may want to keep a quiet profile and it won't be easy. You'll be noticed but make some friends quickly and you'll fit in. To seem invisible don't do anything extraordinary. And we don't want to cause a panic with news of SummerRise if it isn't already known. So only people you completely trust. Secondly I need your name for your ID, to activate the scroll and class registers." Ozpin said finishing with a slightly different topic in a poor attempt to pacify the boy.  
"Phoenix Hart is the name. Thank you again for this opportunity sir."  
Phoenix said as he left the room checking the number for his dorm as he began walking towards the students residency.  
As the door shut behind him Ozpin spoke to himself. "It was not a problem Mr Hart. I have no doubt you won't disappoint me. Good luck."

**A/N ****Reviews and any feedback welcome. Thank you. Ask any questions you have aswell.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Face

**Chapter 5 - A New Face**

**Phoenix POV**

Phoenix made his way through the winding corridors to the first year dorms. Following the signs was the only reason he knew where to go. Walking quickly Phoenix realised how out of place he felt here. All the students he saw were either in a formal uniform; blazer, shirt and dark trousers or combat clothes and armour that were all well looked after and very expensive looking. He examined statues and suits of armour that he passed all polished to a shine. The carpets on the ground looking as though they had only been laid on that day.  
Reaching the first year dorms he stumbled against a wall his shoulder slamming into a door frame.  
"Hello! Nora is that you messing with us again." A male voice asked calmly from inside the rooms door Phoenix had hit.  
"Nope Ren! I'm up here. Tee hee!" The girl obviously called Nora replied cheerily.  
"Up here?" What does that mean?" Phoenix thought to himself but before he could think about for to long.  
"Maybe it's Jaune. I'm not sure if he took his scroll with him to dinner. I'll go check." Ren told Nora.  
Phoenix realised he had to move and he stumbled round the corner into another corridor with only one door.  
"Hello! Anybody there. Either I heard a prank Nora or I imagined it." Phoenix heard Ren say as he opened and closed the door Phoenix had slammed into.  
Lying against the wall Phoenix opened his cloak, well what was left of it and pulled up his shirt.  
"Damn it. It's worse than I thought." Phoenix thought examining the wound. "I'll have to put more aura into healing it but I'm exhausted. I could sleep here. No! Focus I need to find the room."  
Looking at the door on the opposite wall Phoenix breathed relieved. Room 13, just what he'd been looking for. Picking himself up he held his scroll up to the scanner unlocking the door and letting himself in.  
Without examining the room Phoenix laid his weapons and bag down. He then threw his cloak and ruined shirt on the chair beside the nearest bed.  
"Sleep will do this good" Phoenix said examining the wound at his hip the pain intensifying every second the drying blood still shiny on his skin. "What ammo was that girl using that I had to focus my semblance on just my head to stop her killing me? And of course there was one stray pellet form the shotgun shell that went nowhere near the rest."  
Throwing himself onto the bed as the pain started to cloud his mind he felt sleeping dragging him into his subconscious. His last thought before sleep caused by looking at the support beams in the roof; "So that's what that Nora girl meant by 'up here'." Phoenix as the pain made him pass out before sleep could take him.

**Ruby POV**

"See you guys!" Ruby exclaimed to her team with no time to explain her plan as the mysterious figure began to disappear away from the office.  
"Ruby wait!" Yang called after her to no effect as Ruby used her semblance to jump onto the beams in the roof of the corridor and began chasing the boy desperate to catch him before he could vanish again. The look of shock Ozpin had given in response to his greeting had made her really curious as to who this mysterious boy was and how he could take a full shotgun blast to the head and not get hurt.  
Looking down again Ruby realised she was at the first year dorms.  
"What is he doing here?" She wondered as he slammed into the wall, she could his breath coming in short quick gasps. "He's in pain? How? Why?"  
She heard Nora's voice come from team JNPR's room and watched the boy disappear around the corner as Ren opened the door. Ren stepped out into the corridor looking left to see had anyone ran away from the room. Ruby heard him mumble something as he closed the door once he went back in. Darting around the corner she saw the boy drag himself into an empty dorm leaving the door open behind himself. Ruby waited expecting him to comeback and close it but realised he hadn't noticed it was still wide open. Staying as still as possible Ruby waited 5 minutes before dropping down from the beam, she rolled forward to directly in front of the door her hood had partially raised itself in the roll so she fixed it and stood up.  
"Time to find out who the hell you are." Ruby whispered pushing open the door into the room.

**Phoenix POV**

The shadow grew larger as the smoke concealed the creature from view.  
"It can't be. I thought they were extinct." The girl in her armour exclaimed her fear obvious.  
"Well it's not extinct right now so if you want to live start moving." Phoenix replied falling back through the smoke trying to get back to cover knowing he'd have to find Char and report this. The first thing they'd done was damage their communication channels meaning he'd have to report in person if Char hadn't already seen what they had out here.  
The explosion came with a small whistle moments before it. The missile landing directly between them. They each shielded themselves with their aura but were thrown in opposite directions form the force of the explosion. Looking up Phoenix saw her surrounded by 5 men and smiled. She'd got out worse situations and she'd been unarmed back then. Hearing another whistle he rolled back trying to avoid another explosion, his aura shielding him again. Looking back he saw four of the men fire at her.  
"No!" Phoenix cried as her screams filled the night the four tasers shocking her off the ground the ends of her hair smoking as she landed back on the ground. "She's not moving. No. Not again! I won't lose another." Phoenix yelled standing and starting to run, aiming for the fifth soldier the one holding her weapon. The flames engulfed him but he didn't care he only saw her. His head slammed into the ground and he realised it hadn't been flames but another missile that had hit him square in the chest. Gasping he looked down the chest piece had cracked completely but had saved him, throwing it off he started to run again but more missiles from three directions starting firing at him.  
Retreating he looked back and saw her on her knees trying to rise. He saw the soldier than raise her own weapon and bring it swinging down straight at her.  
Screaming her name Phoenix was thrown back by another explosion.

Looking ahead Phoenix realised he was sitting in a bed looking at a wall and not a battlefield. "Not again. I can't have those nightmares again." He muttered to himself.  
"So you're up at last." A voice calmly spoke behind him.  
Spinning around Phoenix found himself staring at the girl who had shot him earlier. Her silver eyes watching him to gauge his reaction. Phoenix went to get out of the bed but his injury hadn't healed.  
"Crap!" He gasped the pain surprising him.  
"You're hurt?" The girl asked her voice filling with concern.  
"Just a little. From where you shot me, Red." He added his eyes staring daggers. He softened his expression when he saw she was genuinely concerned.  
"I hit you? Where? Your head looks fine." The girl said inspecting Phoenix's head for a wound with her eyes.  
Forcing himself from the bed he stood and showed her his left side which was now coated in blood from the wound.  
"Dammit. It never sealed." Phoenix said startling the girl.  
"And I've ruined the duvet. That's just great." He added looking down at the bed the stain showing the angle he'd been sleeping at.  
"I'm sorry." The girl sheepishly apologised staring at her feet.  
"It's not your fault Red. I was trespassing technically at the time. But I'm a student now so I'm not anymore." Phoenix added his humour coming out.  
The girl hadn't noticed that he'd made his way past her and had his hand on one of his weapons. He tightened his grip, readying a strike but then realised she was a student here aswell.  
"Well I can't attack a student and she didn't want to harm me even if she broke into my room. Wait, did I close the door?" Phoenix thought to himself as he let go of his sword's handle.  
"Sorry but how did you get in here?" Phoenix asked as he picked up his shirt.  
"You left the door open when you passed out. Just curious is your shirt on yet?" The girl asked.  
"Yes..." Phoenix answered noticed she'd had her eyes closed since he'd got off of the bed. "Two questions Red what's your actual name? I can't keep calling you after your cape. And two how old are you? You look younger to every other student I've seen."  
"My name is Ruby Rose and I'm fifteen. I got skipped two years ahead after saving a dust shop." Ruby replied opening her eyes.  
Phoenix was surprised by how pure the silver colour was now that he was awake enough to appreciate it. "Ruby Rose...You have silver eyes."  
The second he said it Ruby dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
"What? What did I do?" Phoenix not used to being laughed at.  
"That's the first thing Ozpin said to me when he invited me to come here." Ruby said the sentence interrupted every few words by a giggle.  
"Well with the introduction out of-"  
"You didn't tell me your name." Ruby said interrupting Phoenix.  
"That's why I said 'introduction'. I don't really like telling people my name especially strangers who've broken into my new room." Phoenix replied his smirk returning to his face.  
"Please tell me. We can't be proper friends until I know your name." Ruby pleaded putting a puppy dog face on and making her eyes appear larger than normal.  
Phoenix looked at Ruby surprised she still wanted to be friends after his hostile act towards her. He immediately regretted looking at her pleading face. His will power gave up after a few seconds.  
"Ok." He blurted out throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender, he had to admit the girl was being friendly and adorable and he liked her.  
"Yay." Ruby exclaimed her expression a bundle of joy.  
"I'll tell you a little more than my name to avoid getting that look again. It would make anyone talk." He started smiling at Ruby.  
"My name Is Phoenix Hart. I had my eighteenth birthday about two weeks ago I think. I was travelling I only know a rough idea of the date. I went to another academy but thanks to Ozpin I'm attending Beacon as of about an hour ago." Phoenix said realising he'd said more than expected. He didn't need a question about why he'd been travelling. At least not yet.  
"Quick question Ruby," Phoenix blurted out quickly, "Where can I get a uniform? I know Beacon requires one or you can wear combat clothes but I'd prefer to have one for the necessary occasions. "  
"Oh I'll get one from Jaune. He and Ren stole a few spares from the laundry just in case of an emergency. I suppose this counts." She said bouncing from the room.  
Poking her head back into the room she added; "You can come along if you want and introduce yourself."  
"I'd better wait here." Phoenix replied pointing to his bloody side.  
"Okies. But you are coming into the town with me and meeting everyone. No excuses." Ruby said smiling at Phoenix as she bounded out again.  
Once she was gone Phoenix pulled his shirt up and looked at the wound.  
"Well most of my aura has recharged so lets see if it works this time." Phoenix whispered gingerly placing his fingers on the wound to allow more aura to flow into the wound.  
Phoenix felt the wound heat up until it was nearly scalding and then the temperature suddenly dropped to freezing. The process repeated several times as his aura flowed into the wound. When the temperatures stopped fluctuating he took his hand away.  
"Thank Dust." He breathed a sigh of relief. If it hasn't healed that time he would have been in trouble.  
"I'm back." Ruby called as she skipped into the room again carrying a fresh bundle of clothes.  
"Hi...I thought you said you were getting a uniform?" Phoenix asked eyeing a pair of jeans he could see on top of the pile.  
"I know but they had some spare clothes so if I was going to introduce you to everyone I thought it best to get you some clothes that weren't bloody and or shot." Ruby replied cast a guilty glance at his combat trousers and his cloak.  
"Your t-shirt looks fine so I didn't grab you any of them. Same with your shoes or are they boots? Anyway I'll leave you to get changed and then I'll take you down to meet the rest of the guys. Only Ren was in the room when I went asking for the clothes and he won't mention it. But he might call in a favour in the future just so you know." Ruby said as she picked up her scythe and walked out of the room. "Oh PS bring your weapons they'll be a nice conversation topic for the others seeing as you didn't use them earlier."  
"Ruby. Thank you for all of this." Phoenix said just before she could leave.  
"It wasn't a problem. I like helping people."  
Leaving Phoenix alone Ruby started walking back to her room to get some extra Lien.

**A/N ****Reviews and any feedback welcome. Thank you. Ask any questions you have aswell.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The New Guy

**Chapter 6 - The New Guy**

**Phoenix POV**

After pulling on the jeans Phoenix looked at the pile and noticed a Beacon hoody with it.  
"Well it is snowing outside." He thought as he pulled it on.  
With the hoody on Phoenix turned and looked at himself in a mirror. "I look normal again. It's been a while since I could say that." A smile spread across his face as he realises he could go out in public again.  
Going over to the table he picked up the bag containing his weapons. An innocent enough looking rucksack except that it held some of the most dangerous weapons many people had ever seen. Picking up his scroll and opening his door Phoenix walked outside.  
"Ruby? Where are you?" Phoenix asked out loud having expected her to be in his small corridor.  
"Sorry Phoenix. I was just talking to Ren. Come say hi. He doesn't bite but Nora might if you have candy." Ruby explained with a grin.  
Phoenix walked around the corner and found himself looking at a tall guy about the same height as him give or take an inch. He was wearing a dark green jacket and white jeans. He had black hair with a pink streak that matched his eyes.  
"After seeing Ren and you I'm going to go change out of my combat clothes into something more comfortable." Ruby announced disappearing into the room opposite Ren's.  
"Why do I get the feeling that was so we would talk to each other?" Phoenix joked to Ren.  
"You wouldn't be wrong. Ruby might not be subtle but she means well. The name is Lie Ren. But as you've heard I go by Ren." Ren introduced himself while extending his. Phoenix shook it while replying; "Phoenix Hart. I go by Phoenix." Adding a wink to the last part.  
"So what brings you to Beacon?"  
"Transfer from my old school with permission of Ozpin. He said he'd look into trying to put a team together with me but it would take time." Phoenix explained giving Ren the vague answer that explained a decent amount.  
"Sounds fair enough. When'd you get here?"  
"About an hour ago. In fact Ruby and a white haired girl attacked me by the front entrance." Phoenix informed Rem with his grin.  
"White hair? With Ruby? That would have to be Weiss Schnee." Ren explained to Phoenix.  
"Schnee as in the dust company who mistreats Faunus?" Phoenix asked his hands forming fists.  
"Yes. But thanks to her team Weiss has been causing her father to improve conditions for the Faunus. She really has been helpful." Ren calmly explained the fists having been noticed.  
"Oh! Well than I can only be mad at her for attacking me." Phoenix joked Ren having pacified his anger.  
"Ok. Lets go!" Ruby announced jumping out of the room. Now in jeans, a pair of thick wooly boots and a dark crimson hoody with accompanying gloves and a hat with a flaming rose on it.  
"Well you change fast." Ren and Phoenix exclaimed together jumping in surprise at her sudden appearance.  
"I used a bit of my semblance. She said smiling. Yang messaged me they're all waiting in the atrium waiting for me and you Ren. And now you Phoenix. Nora made sure they didn't notice the hour disappear."  
"Just blame me. I am the unexpected problem." Phoenix suggested with a smile.  
"Oh I will but I also took a long nap, which added to this problem so me and you can share it. Ruby can get off without any shouting." Ren replied with a smile.  
"Shouting?" Phoenix asked confused.  
"Yang and Weiss. Yang because she'll realise she's lost an hour of Christmas shopping. And Weiss because of earlier. Also expect a lot of questions mostly from Nora." Ruby explained. "Ps Yang is the blonde haired girl and she's my sister. You know Weiss. And Blake is the quiet one with the bow. And that's team RWBY with me being team leader." Ruby added.  
"This will be interesting." Phoenix said starting to feel a little worried.

Five minutes later and the group of three walked into the atrium.  
"Ren!" A girl with bright orange hair yelled as she jumped onto Ren. "I tried. I really tried but Yang noticed the clock and she got really mad and -ooh who's the new guy?" Nora began quizzing Ren for answers.  
"Nora. How about you calmly ask him as he isn't deaf. But he is probably a little nervous after you jumped on me for no apparent reason." Ren pleaded with Nora as he attempted to set her down.

"Hello New Guy, I'm Nora. What's your name? Why are you dressed like that? How old are you? Where do you come from? Are you a spy? Do you like pancakes?"  
Nora bombarded Phoenix with questions causing him to take a step back as she leaned closer with each question almost like she was inspecting him.  
"Nora!" Ren exclaimed, surprised by her interrogation.  
"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves before our new friend tells us everything about himself." Ren said composing himself after his outburst. "Sorry for shouting Nora" he added as an apology.  
"Okies." Nora squealed. "I'm Nora. Queen of the castle." She added starting to dance.  
"It's a long story", Ren whispered to Phoenix. "And you've met me and Ruby. It's your turn everyone."  
Ren announced to the group.

Phoenix looked and now noticed the rest of the group. A little shocked he hadn't seen any of them before. He supposed Nora had been a little distracting.

After a moment of awkward silence. A tall, scraggly, blonde haired boy extended his hand. "I'm Jaune Arc. I'm the leader of team JNPR. It's myself, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha."  
A girl with red hair offered her hand next.  
"Pyrrha -"  
"Nikos." Phoenix cut her off. "I have heard of you. Your record of tournament wins still stands and so does the one for most points in a single tournament. It is quite an impressive feat. It is an honour to meet you. Sorry for interrupting." Phoenix apologised quickly his ears turning slightly red at what he'd done.  
Jaune and Pyrrha just stared no one but Weiss had known who Pyrrha was but this guy knew about her records and that they hadn't been bested.  
"I'm Yang," a blonde girl announced breaking the silence.  
She didn't hold out her hand but added. "And you've lost me an hour of shopping."  
"I sincerely apologise for any inconvenience I have caused." Phoenix spoke looking straight at Yang knowing he had to sound remorseful for something he hadn't planned.  
"The name is Blake Belladonna." The girl in the bow said as her way of an introduction. Phoenix stared at her for a moment his eyes flicking up and down her. There was something about her but he couldn't figure it out. Nodding Phoenix started; "Nice to meet you. But before we finish. I don't get a last name Yang." A smile began to spread across his face.  
"I don't like you and I don't give my last name to people I don't like." She replied glaring at him.  
"That's fine Ms Xiox Long." Phoenix's smile manifesting itself as a smirk.  
Yang's mouth opened to respond.  
"You attacked a nightclub where my friend was working. He left the second he could, claiming it was an unsafe work environment but told me it was because Junior was an asshole who is involved in the wrong things. He also hasn't stopped drooling about the blonde who swooped in and burned her way into teaching Junior a lesson." Phoenix smiled knowing he'd beaten Yang.  
"You absolute imbecile," Phoenix heard before he felt a stinging pain across his face. Turning to look at the source he found himself staring at the dust heiress.  
"I'm Weiss Schnee. You ever attack me again and I'll make sure you disappear." She began to start threatening him.  
Phoenix had began zoning out but let his aura flare after hearing one thing.  
"Attack you?" He asked calmly.  
Ruby went pale when Phoenix spoke. It wasn't a question but a challenge to Weiss. Make the correct statement or she would regret it.  
"Yes. You do not live here so by being on this property upon which I leave and advancing on me I felt an attack coming. And I'm sure a court would agree. So now that you have your clothes from Ozpin leave Beacon."  
Phoenix lowered his aura and began laughing. It was a laugh that made Ruby smile knowing he'd calmed himself down.  
"First things first. Stumbling through the snow towards a building is not an attack. Second you swung a freaking sword at me and I didn't draw a weapon. CCTV could prove all of this. Even if you are a Schnee.  
And finally the best part of this is I won't be moving out of my new dorm any time soon Ms Weiss Schnee as I now attend Beacon Academy." Phoenix began laughing as Weiss' jaw dropped open shocked by his response.

"An after that it is my turn." Phoenix began looking at the group as a whole again.  
"My name is Phoenix Hart. I've transferred into first year at Beacon thanks to the very kind Professor Ozpin. And I now live in the dorm around the corner from these two teams. Oh and the clothes weren't my choice. They were Ruby's very kind offer seeing as she ruined the rest of my clothes by shooting me earlier."  
Phoenix finished introducing himself with a smile.  
"And to answer the rest of your questions Nora. I come from far away. I am not a spy and I love pancakes." He added winking at Ren beside her who looked surprised that he had remembered all of Nora's questions.  
"We'll now that introductions are complete to the town!" Ruby announced.

**A/N ****Reviews and any feedback welcome. Thank you. Ask any questions you have aswell.**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story so far, it means sop much to me to see that people actually like it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - What are they?

**Chapter 7 - What are they!?**

They'd decided to take a break and were in a cafe frequented by students of Beacon.  
"So Phoenix," Yang began watching Phoenix lazily. "If you're going to Beacon that means you can fight. So what style do you use and what are your weapons?"  
Ruby and Nora perked up at the mentions of weapons and looked expectantly at Phoenix.  
"Well first is my semblance. As you saw earlier I'm able to send out waves of aura. I can control the shapes these take so I can create armour and weapons. I try to avoid using it as weapon cause one it looks like a shadow but I feel the vapours as I call them work better as a tool of defense." Phoenix explained raising his hand and conjuring a silver/grey shadow fire in its palm to illustrate his control.  
"My weapons, now this is a little more interesting than some little harmful shadows." Phoenix began with a grin. He reached down and picked his rucksack up off of the ground. Pulling out a handle from the bag he looked to the old man who ran the cafe.  
"It's ok son. You can have them out in here just no aiming at a person or you are out of here and it'll be a while before I let you back in." The man answered Phoenix's unasked question.  
"Understood." Phoenix respectively replied stepping back from the table to allow room for his weapons.  
"These are my katanas," Phoenix began clicking a button that separated the handle into two with two blades folding out of each before locking together to form one smooth sharp blade. A sword in each hand now Phoenix admired the blades before pressing another button.  
"And then they become pistols with clips of the ammo an Uzi uses so a few hundred bullets. But they can fire aura bullets aswell if needed or if I feel like it." Phoenix explained as the blades retracted into the handles which folded into the shape of a gun with the trigger forming around Phoenix's finger.

Placing the pistols on the table he pulled out a set of arm guards engraved with designs in black and white.  
"What are they?" Ruby asked her eyes full of curiosity at a new weapon. "I've never seen anything like that. It looks a bit like Yang's Ember Celica but not a lot."

"These are Yin and Yang, sorry Yang named before today so before you get any ideas they are not named for you. They are my personal favourites. They've saved my butt more times than I can remember.  
After slipping his hands into the gloves attached to the guards Phoenix locks the arm guards in place.  
"First things first, the knuckles on the gloves are strengthened titanium for hand to hand," Phoenix explains clenching his fists to show the shiny knuckles. "Next when I hit this switch the padding changes into an aura gun. Handy in an emergency." Phoenix states allowing a small barrel to pop out if the padding a line of sight engraved on the top.  
"And finally my defense." Phoenix finished clenching his hands into his fists. The arm guards top shifted before deploying a blade which went from Phoenix's elbow to his wrist and curved at each end, one blade on each arm.  
"Wow." Ruby whispered. She'd been holding her breath as Phoenix showed off more of Yin and Yang, mesmerized by the precision that had gone into each part of them, making every gear spin clean and allow all its hidden tricks. "Did you make them?" She asked eyes wide staring at the weapons.  
"I made Yin and Yang. The katanas were left to me by my father. I also have a few knives and throwing knives in there for emergencies. There is a difference." Phoenix added hoping to skip over his family.

"Here's your coffee, madam." The manager and waiter said placing a cup of coffee in front of Weiss walking past Phoenix to do so.

"No sugar, one cream and a dash of vanilla, Weiss?" Phoenix asked smelling the air where the coffee had passed in front of him.  
Weiss stared before replying, "Exactly right. How did you know? I just said 'the usual'."  
The whole group stared at Phoenix in shock with the exception of Blake who was almost scrutinising him as though he was something stuck to her shoe.  
"I know coffee." Phoenix replied weakly. "Is that important?" he added acting hostile again.  
"Nope." Ruby spoke up. "You got any more tricks up your sleeves?" Ruby asked the question her eyes wide like an excited puppy.  
"I'm afraid there's no more fancy tricks with these. But I did leave my extra supplies back at Beacon." Phoenix explained while disengaging Yin and Yang so he could take them off. "What is Beacon's training facilities like? By that I mean what do you have?" Phoenix asked smiling.  
"Oh you'll love it." Ruby began.  
"You have to show us what you can do." Nora finished.

**A/N ****Reviews and any feedback welcome. Thank you. Ask any questions you have aswell.**

**This was just a short chapter to introduce Phoenix's weapons and semblance. Sorry if it is disappointing.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 - Demonstration Part 1

**Chapter 8 - Demonstration Part 1**

**A/N Sorry this took so long I've just been lazy, no real excuse. Sorry again.**

**Phoenix POV**

"This is different." Phoenix thought looking around the training complex.  
The complex contained five separate sparring arenas, all of which had viewing galleries.  
There was an obstacle course to tackle ones speed. It ran from inside the building through a sealed tunnel to the outside. The next thing that Phoenix had noticed as Ruby had shown him around was the simulator.  
"It's a huge space used for individual inspection. It's like fifty metres by fifty metres and its like ten metres tall aswell. The floor is able to shift so you aren't fighting on just a flat surface. It also projects holograms to simulate loads of environments. It can cause wind and rain aswell. It simulates loads of enemies for you to fight. There's one window in it if one person wants to watch you but you can program it to lock the room so no one can get in." Ruby explained her joy at every detail obvious.  
"So I'm guessing this whole place is like one big playground to you?" Phoenix asked while they watched Blake and Pyrrha spar without weapons or auras being allowed.  
"Yep! The best playground in the world." Ruby exclaimed jumping up onto the bench while laughing at Phoenix's expression.  
"What are that crowd looking at?" Phoenix asked his eyes focused on a small group of people crowding around something.  
"Oh it's six o'clock. That means that amount of students from each academy coming for the the Vytal festival has been announced." Ruby explained pulling out her scroll. "Yang come over let's see how much competition we will have." Ruby yelled calling her sister over from the gym and its weights section.  
As Ruby finished loading the page she passed it to Yang who read the list.  
"Beacon has the most as usual. Fifty and we all qualified in the first year section." Yang gave a running commentary as she read the list which listed the academies by number of students going. When reached the end she burst into laughter. "Ruby read this one." She gasped out in the gaps between her laughter.  
"SummerRise Academy - No competitors." Ruby read puzzled. "But isn't it like the second biggest academy?" She asked.  
"Yes. They must have known they wouldn't win. They're so crap they decided not to enter at all." Yang said while rolling on the floor.  
"What you got against SummerRise?" Phoenix said glaring at Yang his fists clenched.  
"It's such a bad academy. And it claims to be second best after Beacon. Anyone who goes there is a wannabe." Yang replied starting to smoke.  
"Hey Ren, lets spar." Phoenix said walking away from Yang.  
"Eh. Ok. Why?" Ren asked noticing Phoenix's fists.  
"Cause I don't want to hurt Yang." Phoenix replied trying to get the anger out of his voice.  
"You're at a combat school and she's one of the best fighters. I would be worried she'd hurt you." Ren replied calmly. "Plus if you didn't want to risk hurting her fight her in a competition rules fight. Weapons are treated in dust so they don't injure but will cause the aura to drop like in a real fight. So no stabs wounds but blunt blows and punches still hurt like normal."  
A smirk appeared on Phoenix's face as he turned back to the fiery blonde. "You know what. I've changed my mind. Yang lets have a competition style fight."  
Yang's eyes were a different shade, not her normal lilac when she answered. "You're on."

Walking onto the podium Phoenix noticed the four other people giving him stares.  
"Oh right I'm the new guy. They don't know me yet. In that case no reason to give everything away" he thought. Walking to the table beside the podium Phoenix selected the monitoring conditions.  
10 minutes, first person's aura in the red loses.  
Phoenix looked at the table and and unsheathed his katanas. Placing them down he removed his belt of throwing knives and took off Yin and Yang.  
Reaching into his bag Phoenix pulled out a set of leather finger tip less gloves.  
Pulling on his gloves he saw as Ruby looked up and asked him a question; "No weapons?"  
"I didn't need them when I was travelling that much so to use them in a fight now would distract me. I have to get used to them again. Fighting without any weapons is just an instinct I have." Phoenix explained putting down the last of his hidden knives.  
"Ok. One warning though. Don't touch Yang's hair; she goes crazy anytime someone does that." Ruby added. "And I'll root for you seeing everyone else is going go for Yang especially after you got rid of your weapons." Ruby joked.  
"Thanks Ruby." Phoenix smiled at the younger girl her joyful nature calming him, allowing him to focus.  
As he turned to face Yang he noticed a crowd had formed at the edge of the arena of the rest of RWBY, JNPR and the other four who he guessed were a team.  
"I guess I'm putting on a show." Phoenix thought his smile returning.

**A/N ****Reviews and any feedback welcome. Thank you. Ask any questions you have aswell.**


End file.
